


Harry Potter Imagines

by imaginingpotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginingpotter/pseuds/imaginingpotter
Summary: Harry Potter x Reader Imagines and preferences (I take requests)





	1. Chapter 1

I’ll be writing Harry Potter x reader imagines/preferences on here.  
I’m happy to write requests if anyone’s got any! Pairings can be romantic or platonic but I don’t really write smut.  
If you request something I can also be house-specific for the reader if you’d like.


	2. Sirius Black x Reader #1 (Marauder’s Era)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets some unwanted attention from another student and Sirius helps them out.

Your robes whipped about in the wind as you walked across the courtyards on the way to your next class. The bell that signalled the starting of periods hadn’t yet rung but it never hurt to get there a little earlier. Some of the students were starting to pack up their bags in preparation for their classes, others were still chatting away with their friends and a pair of Ravenclaw students seemed to have the same idea as you and were already going to their classes. One group caught your attention, the notorious Marauders. James, Remus, Peter and the one and only Sirius Black. You hadn’t talked much with James nor Peter but Remus was a fairly close friend and study buddy of yours. Sirius, well...you both considered each other good friends, but for a while now you’d been harbouring a small crush on the Gryffindor boy. It was hard not to and you knew that many other girls in your year thought about him the same way, and even though you knew rationally that it wasn’t your place to feel annoyed whenever you noticed another girl blushing and staring at him, you couldn’t help it. But you’d always have to remind yourself whenever you found yourself daydreaming, nothing was ever going to happen with you and Sirius. You doubted he thought of you as more than a friend he talks to every now and again. The truth hurts, but you didn’t want to get ahead of yourself and keep dreaming about something that’ll never happen.

Your path was blocked by another student and you tried to move so as to not collide with them but the student, who you recognised as one of the Gryffindor boys from your year, got your attention by saying your name, indicating he wanted to speak with you.

Smiling politely, you nodded your head at him, “Yes?”

“Hey Y/N. Are you coming on the next Hogsmeade trip?” The boy, Samuel, crossed his arms casually and leaned against the stone wall.

“Probably. If I don’t get too much homework before then, that is.” You shrugged. Samuel seemed to find your statement amusing.

“I’m thinking maybe the sorting hat shoulda put you in Ravenclaw! People as clever as you are don’t belong in Hufflepuff.” Samuel probably thought he was being humorous, but you couldn’t help feeling somewhat offended by the comment.

You should be used to it by now but you hated when people had this idea that Hufflepuffs were daft, that you were the house for all the leftovers who didn’t quite make the cut. The ones who weren’t brave enough for Gryffindor, not witty enough for Ravenclaw, and not ambitious enough for Slytherin - all of it untrue. The worst part is, Samuel was trying to flirt. He didn’t even realise he was putting you off tremendously. You shook it off and attributed the comment to ignorance rather than malice.

“So was there something you needed, Samuel? Class will be starting soon.” A smirk wormed it’s way onto his features but it was doing nothing to entice you, rather the opposite.

From across the courtyard Sirius, who had been watching the interaction and noticed how uncomfortable you looked, stood and said a quick goodbye to his friends. He slowly made his way over, trying to hear what Samuel was saying that was bothering you. Neither of you noticed him.

“Well if you’re going to Hogsmeade, you could come along with me and I can show you the sights.” Samuel’s words had a double meaning and it certainly didn’t go unnoticed - not by you, and not by Sirius.

You were prepared to tell him to stick his wand where the sun don’t shine, but wanting to remain level headed you kept the words to yourself.

“No thank you. I really should be going-“ you tried to step around him for a second time but he moved in front of you and blocked the path.

“Come on, why not? It’ll be fun!”

“Uhm. I can’t.” You were growing more frustrated with Samuel by the second.

“You already said that.” He quirked an eyebrow.

“I...I have a boyfriend, that’s why.” You blurted out the excuse before thinking.

“You don’t have a boyfriend.” Samuel furrowed his eyebrows.

“Yes I do!”

“Oh yeah, then who is he?” Samuel smirked as you began to fumble for an answer.

“Is something the matter here?” Sirius chose this moment to step in and you narrowed your eyes suspiciously when he wrapped an arm around your waist.

“It’s not your business, Black.” Samuel glared at Sirius.

“I think it is my business if you’re pestering my girlfriend.” Sirius gestured to you and hugged you closer into his side, acting as if he were a protective and jealous boyfriend. It wasn’t that hard for Sirius to pretend - the feelings weren’t something he had to fake.

“I wasn’t pestering her! I was just asking if she wanted to-“ Samuel noticed the icy look Sirius was giving him and stopped partway through his sentence. Sirius raised his eyebrows at him, as if daring him to continue.

“Nothing.” Samuel sighed in annoyance and sauntered off, finally leaving you alone.

“Thank you, Sirius.” You looked upward to meet his gaze and your cheeks turned a very slight pink when Sirius still hadn’t released your waist from his hold.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m happy to be of service, milady.” Sirius bowed his head, making you giggle. He smiled at the wonderful sound.

Sirius seemed to notice that he still had his hand on your waist and moved it away, smiling nervously for a moment.

“Well, if you ever need a fake boyfriend you know how to find me. Or maybe we could go to Hogsmeade some time and it doesn’t have to be pretend.” Sirius was outwardly confident but there was a layer if insecurity underneath it all, a fear that you would reject him and that you weren’t interested in him that way. To his pleasant surprise, your blush darkened and you smiled widely.

“That sounds nice. I’ll have to take you up on that.” You finished just as the bell chimed.

“I’ll see you around. Thanks again.” With a sudden brush of confidence you stood up on your toes and planted a soft kiss on his cheek near his jaw, before finally walking to your class.

Sirius stood for a moment with a big grin, absorbing the warmth left behind by your soft lips. He gently touched the spot with his fingers and felt a pleasant tingle in his chest, knowing that your kiss was something he wanted to feel again.


	3. Preference #1: How you sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there are any characters you would like added to the preferences (male and female are both fine)

**Harry**

Harry has a lot of nightmares and throughout his early life lacked a lot of close contact and affection so he’s very clingy at night, both when he’s conscious and in a deep sleep - he likes to hold you very close. If he wakes up in the middle of the night after an unpleasant dream you’re the first thing he sees and it calms him down almost instantly.

 

**Ron**

You usually fall asleep huddled close but by morning Ron is sprawled across the bed, often with one leg over yours and occasionally his hand on your face. Even when you’re half asleep it makes you chuckle and you just roll him off (which sometimes makes him wake up confused).

 

**George**

George is very fond of spooning, and is perfectly content being either the little or big spoon depending on what you both feel like at the time. When he’s the big spoon sometimes he absentmindedly traces patterns on your waist and doesn’t always realise he’s doing it.

 

**Fred**

Fred doesn’t have a particular favourite position, he just wants to be touching some way whether he’s simply holding your hand or engulfing you in a full-body hug. In the mornings he sometimes decides to wake you up either by loudly shouting good morning or tickling you into consciousness, which often ends up with him getting hit in the face with a pillow.

 

**Draco**

He enjoys cuddling immensely (he acts like he doesn’t but you can easily see through it) but sometimes finds it hard to fall asleep while doing so. Usually you sleep with your backs touching, which is a nice middle ground so you both feel connected but are still able to move around freely during the night.

 

**Cedric**

Cedric gives the best Hufflehugs ever so naturally it’s like sleeping with a man-sized teddy bear who always asks if you’re comfortable before going to sleep. He’s pretty easy to please cuddle-wise and just enjoys being close, even while asleep. If he wakes up before you in the morning and you’re too tangled up for him to move without completely disturbing you from your slumber, he’ll wait until you wake up on your own to get up.


	4. Snapechat: feat. Fred & George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and George play Candy Crush and abuse the power of Snapchat filters.
> 
> This fic is not meant to be realistic in any way (I know the first iPhone wasn’t even out when the Harry Potter characters were at school).
> 
> Pretty much just a crack fic.

The Gryffindor common room was quieter than usual with only a few students chatting or studying - or in Ron’s case, trying to find out what various combinations of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans tasted like; so far, due to the fact that the nasty flavours packed a bigger punch, every combination has been terrible. Hermione doesn’t seem amused by the ‘experiment’ but Harry keeps chuckling at Ron’s expressions and suggesting new mixes, such as vomit paired with candy floss.

“Woah. What’s that you got there?” Fred asked as he and George plopped themselves down on either side of you on the couch in front of the fire place.

“Some fancy muggle thing, is it?” George added, leaning in closer to look at the fascinating object in your hands.

“It’s a phone.” You answered simply.

“That doesn’t look like any of the phones we’ve ever seen...shouldn’t it have a cord coming out of it?” Fred questioned.

“No, not this one. This is a mobile phone so you can take it anywhere and as long as you have a connection you can make calls in most places. You can also take photos, listen to music and play games on it.” After explaining how the device works you could see their eyes widen in amazement.

“Wow, muggles sure are inventive.” George mused.

“What are you doing now?” Fred asked, looking as your finger touched the screen and made the images change. Brightly coloured cartoon candies moved around wherever your finger went and popped when they were moved into a certain spot.

“Playing a game called Candy Crush when I should be doing my transfiguration homework. Wanna try?”

Fred and George exchanged looks with each other and shrugged, answering in unison (that never stopped creeping you out), “why not?”

You explained how to play and they moved to sit next to each other and worked together to get through a few of the levels. They were actually pretty good and worked together with Fred moving the pieces and George looking ahead of the current move to see where would be best to move strategically.  
A small huddle of Gryffindors began to form, mostly pureblood students who had never seen an iPhone before. Fred accidentally opened Snapchat and you quickly showed them how it works but something told you that you’d made a huge mistake when you saw the mischievous look in their eyes.

You knew the very next day that you had indeed made a mistake introducing them to Snapchat because part way through potions class you saw something move in the corner of your eye and looked to see Fred discreetly lift the phone out from under the desk - you wonder how and when he grabbed it - and snap a picture of Professor Snape with one of the filters. George tried to hide his laugh but couldn’t hide the smirk forming and together they took about seven pictures of Snape with different filters - from the dog filter, to the flower crown, all the way to the rainbow vomit. You really hoped these photos were saving to your gallery.

Snape noticed something was going on and started walking over but hiding your phone in class was a skill passed on from student to student in your previous muggle school so you quickly grabbed the phone and put it inside your inner robe pocket without him noticing. Snape narrowed his eyes at the three of you, telling you to stop being foolish and pay attention in class before continuing on with the lesson. You nodded seriously at the professor, trying your hardest not to let a grin work it’s way onto your face.

That night at dinner when you checked your phone you smiled giddily when you opened your camera roll and saw that the photos had been saved. You didn’t want to show ALL of Gryffindor because 1) you felt a little bad for Snape and 2) you knew if anyone spoke about it and he overheard you’d be in trouble, but you and the twins shared your photos with the Golden Trio plus Luna who had been walking by. Ron laughed and asked how you didn’t get caught, Harry was struggling to breathe, Luna remarked that Snape looked surprisingly beautiful with the flower crown filter and Hermione thought you were all terrible.


	5. Remus Lupin Headcanons (Marauder’s Era)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***From my Tumblr***

  * You and Remus both have your own “time of the month”s
  * Obviously the two things are very different but sometimes when they overlap, the days leading up to and after the full moon you’ll both be feeling crappy
  * It’s not great for the other Marauders. Sirius is always complaining that he “can’t handle the both of you being on your period at the same time” - which usually earns him a death glare and/or a slap to the head
  * But in a way, it’s kind of nice taking it easy for a couple days and being able to empathise with each other’s pain to a certain degree.
  * Remus gets very lethargic so you spend a great deal of your time just cuddling in bed and complaining
  * You give him heat packs and he shares his chocolate
  * “You’re the best”
  * “No, _you’re_ the best”
  * Travelling down to the kitchens to get some tea and being spoilt by the house elves
  * Making sure he stays hydrated. “You can never have too much water, Remus.”
  * “Ever heard of a little thing called ‘water intoxication’, love?”
  * Lily collects your homework for you and Remus completes it almost immediately like the nerd he is
  * Sitting in front of the fire in the common room encased together in a comically large cocoon of blankets and James being concerned that you’ll both overheat and die
  * Did I mention cuddling? There’s a lot. Big spoon, little spoon, half spoon, random tangled mess - the whole nine yards.
  * When it gets really bad Remus gets kind of zombie-like and mumbles and groans rather than actually speaking, so you have to translate for him on occasion
  * “What is he saying, Sirius?”
  * “I don’t know, James. I think…I think he wants brains.”
  * “No, morons - he said he’s got _pains_ ”
  * Remus has always been a thoughtful boyfriend and not even pre/post werewolf transformation pain could stop him from doting on you
  * You reassure him that you’re better off than he is and he shouldn’t be worrying so much
  * “You’re bleeding as we speak, Y/N, so of course I am going to make sure you’re comfortable”
  * Sometimes you’ll read to each other but Remus has learnt which stories make you too emotional when you’re on your period and steers clear of them (he really hates seeing you cry)
  * You’re rarely one to completely lose control of your emotional responses when you menstruate, but when you do, you hold nothing back
  * James kind of gets it but it always alarms Sirius who knows next to nothing about how to act around you when you’re emotionally volatile
  * He was advised by Remus to just act how he normally would - you’re still his regular human friend, after all. But Sirius’ usual banter, which would typically make you laugh or scoff, can sometimes make you want to lop off his legs and beat him with them
  * In contrast, Remus always knows exactly what to do and say to make you feel better.
  * Remus can also get moody or irritable when he’s near the full moon. He usually tries to suppress it because he doesn’t want to get annoyed with his friends but sometimes he can’t help it
  * Reinforcing the fact that it’s really inconvenient for your friends when you both have these things at the same time - the two of you can be a shitstorm of grumpiness and irritability that no one man can take on alone
  * You can’t bring yourselves to really get angry at each other so you team up and get annoyed together at other people or Peeves. It’s kind of sweet? In a way?? _I guess?_
  * It’s obvious when your friends feel like they have to walk on eggshells around you guys so sometimes you get super worked up and dramatic over minor inconveniences just to mess with them
  * And now they can’t tell when you’re actually annoyed or just faking it
  * Remus is probably the best person to share your monthly with




	6. Remus Lupin x Reader #1 (Marauder’s Era)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***From my Tumblr***

“Has anyone else noticed he’s been a lot more annoying lately?” James asked his friends.

The two boys sitting with him in the Great Hall followed his gaze to spot Remus approaching them with that new spring in his step they’d all started to notice. Remus had been in an inexplicably good mood for the past couple of weeks, disappearing at random times - but he had managed to weasel his way out of every interrogation by his friends, always dodging questions and acting nonchalant.

“Maybe he’s just happy?” Peter shrugged.

“Obviously he’s happy, Wormtail, but about what? What could be going on in his life that’s so fantastic he walks around humming songs to himself like a nutter?” Sirius replied.

“Morning, gentleman!” Remus greeted his friends and leaned over Peter’s shoulder to grab a piece of toast from the table.

His friends sat silently, all staring at him like he was an impossible riddle they were trying to solve. Remus didn’t seem to notice their behaviour or at least didn’t care enough to question them about it.

“I’ll see you fellas later!” Remus turned around and began to leave, quickly munching on the toast like he had somewhere he needed to be. Again.

“Wait - where are you going?” James called out after him.

“Bye!” Remus pretended not to hear James’ question, which didn’t go unnoticed.

“Something is definitely wrong with him.” Sirius narrowed his eyes at Remus’ retreating figure.

“We oughta drag him to the hospital wing and get his head checked out.” said James.

 

______

 

 

“Hey, Y/N. How’s my favourite sister doing?” James slung his arm around your shoulder, falling into step with you.

“You mean your only sister? I’m fine. And you?” You asked.

“Eh.” James replied, fiddling with the Y/H scarf draped across your shoulders.

“ ‘Eh’? What does that mean?”

“I’m fine but Moony’s been off lately, he’s been hanging out with us less and he’s being really weird and…overly positive. He’s acting like a bit of a pansy, if I’m being perfectly candid-“

“Remus isn’t a pansy, James.” You said.

“Okay, well, that’s your opinion. And I didn’t say he is a pansy I said he’s acting like a pansy. The way he’s been going on - you’d think he’d developed a severe addiction to the Elixir to Induce Euphoria.” James said, and you nudged him in the ribs.

“Well…he sounds pretty happy…” you said with a smile, “so what’s the problem?”

James looked exasperated.

“The problem, Y/N, is that he’s not telling us anything and he’s being very evasive and suspicious! I was joking before but he really must have an addiction to something.” Your cheeks turned a very faint pink and you turned your head downward to avoid James’ gaze.

“I wouldn’t worry about it. It’s probably nothing, maybe he’s just enjoying his classes a lot. Sorry, I’ve got to go…study. I’ve got to go study now.” You picked up your pace, leaving James behind.

James rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically, “Is everyone around here losing it?”

“You alright, James?” Lily had just entered the hallway and saw James’ confused expression.

“I feel like people are withholding information from me and I don’t like it, Lily.”

“Maybe if people aren’t telling you things it’s for a reason and you should mind your own busine-“

“I’ve got it!” James interrupted Lily and clapped his hands together. Lily could practically see the lightbulb flickering above his head and sighed.

“What now?”

“I know how I’m going to get it out of Remus: with force.” said James, itching to go fetch Sirius and Peter and tell them of his new plan.

“Do you ever learn from your mistakes, Potter? Ever?”

 

______

 

 

By the time you reached the lake, Remus had already gotten there and was sat leaning against the large tree with a book in hand.

“Hey, sorry if I kept you waiting.” You said, trying to contain your grin. Remus quickly looked up from his book and mirrored the happy look on your face.

“It’s okay, I haven’t been here very long.” Remus said, but you knew that he would’ve said that anyway even if he actually had been waiting for a while.

You sat down next to Remus and crossed your legs, placing your bag on the other side of you. Remus had already started to lean in and not a second after you’d sat down, you were locking lips with him. His lips were soft and warm and they glided over yours in a way that was both comforting and exciting. One of his hands gently gripped your hip, the other exploring the soft skin of your thigh. Your hands eagerly flew to his messy, brown locks and you tugged slightly - you’d first done it instinctively a while ago (and because you’d always wanted an excuse to run your hands through his hair) but you’d quickly discovered that he really enjoyed having your hands in his hair, whether you were absentmindedly playing with a few loose strands or going all in with the tugging whenever you got passionate. Something about it made him crazy, or maybe that was just the effect you had on him.

When you finally parted for breath - though not without a quick extra peck - you felt relaxed as ever. Kisses like that tended to leave you and Remus in a bit of a blissed out daze.

Remus leaned back against the tree, his book laying forgotten on the grass. You nestled into his side like you usually did, shifting for a moment to get comfortable before settling in and closing your eyes.

“James was telling me about you earlier.” You said. He looked at you, indicating for you to continue.

“He said you were acting unusual and that you were being a bit of a pa-“ you paused.

“Wanna finish that sentence, love?” Remus smirked, already having a good idea of what James had said.

“Um…a pansy? His words, not mine.” You opened your eyes and saw Remus looking down at you with an amused look. It only took a fraction of a second before you were laughing.

“Your friends are pretty mean, Remus. You should get some new ones.” You joked.

“So I suppose you should get a new brother, then?” He laughed back.

“Already on it, I’ve narrowed it down to a few candidates.” The laughter passed after a moment but the smiles remained.

“Seriously though, I think he might be onto us.” You said.

“He seemed pretty suspicious of me this morning - the other guys, too. But I don’t think they know we’re together. Would it be so bad, though?” Remus said quietly.

He didn’t sound upset, but rather contemplative like he was trying to imagine what the outcome would be if you were to tell James about your relationship.

“I know he’ll find out eventually but I just want to enjoy this for as long as we can. You should have seen how he reacted the last time I brought a male friend home - and he wasn’t even my boyfriend! He’ll probably lose the plot and try to hex you.”

“I’d certainly like for that _not_ to happen. But Sirius and Peter?”

“I don’t know. I think it’s safe to say that Sirius would never be able to keep a secret like this from James even if his very life depended on it. Him and Peter would probably go and tell him straight away.” You said.

“Yeah, we’ve never been great at keeping secrets from each other…” You eyed him curiously but he gave you a slight nudge of reassurance.

“Don’t worry about me blabbing to them, I won’t say anything. I’ve had to keep a pretty big secret from most people for a long time.” He said, referring to his ‘furry little problem’ as your brother liked to call it - not that James knew that you knew about it, though.

“I’m sorry. I know I’m being pedantic.”

Remus waved a hand dismissively, “you’re not being pedantic, I understand why you want to keep it private for a little longer.”

 

______

 

 

Remus said the password and the portrait swung forward to let him inside. Even the Fat Lady seemed to notice his change in attitude.

When Remus entered the common room he noticed that it was unusually dark for this early-ish time of night, the only light coming from the fireplace. Stranger yet was who Remus recognised as James standing in the middle of the room, back turned to him.

“James?” Remus stopped walking and looked around the room and saw that it was just him and James. James didn’t move a muscle and it was slightly unnerving.

“James, why are you being weird?” Remus asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“I could ask you the same question, Lupin.” James said in a calm, emotionless voice and slowly turned around, clasping his hands behind his back.

“What the hell-“

“Well, well, well. Who do we have here?” Said James.

“You already knew it was me-“

“I have some questions for you, it’s in your best interest that you answer them truthfully. Otherwise things might start to get a little…messy.”

“James, you’re being very, very strange right now.” Remus subconsciously took a step backward.

“Where were you earlier today? You certainly seemed to be in quite the hurry. And where have you been running off to these last few weeks?” James asked.

“No-nowhere.” Remus gulped. James cocked an eyebrow.

“Oh, really? Nowhere at all?” James took a step forward.

“I guess - the library. I’ve been studying a lot.” Remus answered. James tutted and shook his head.

“Oh, Lupin. I thought I told you to be honest with me. Now!” Before Remus could even realise what was happening, Sirius and Peter had jumped out from their hiding spots and grabbed hold of both of his arms, restraining him.

“What is going on!” Remus yelled. James walked up to Remus and pulled out a small vial from his pocket.

“Do you know what this is, Remus? This right here is Veritaserum. I hoped you would have come clean on your own but I guess not.” James removed the small cork with a pop, and began to lift the vial.

“James, this is insanity, think about what you’re doing!” Remus pleaded.

“We wouldn’t have to go to such measures if you were honest with us, Moony.” Sirius spoke from Remus’ right side.

The potion slowly got nearer and nearer to Remus’ mouth and James was just starting to tip it forward when he finally broke.

“Okay! Okay, I’ll talk - you don’t have to give me a potion.” Remus let out a deep breath of relief when James finally lowered the vial.

“Well?” James asked expectantly.

“I’m…seeing someone.” Remus answered.

“And who is it?” James asked.

“I already told you where I’ve been off to, you don’t need to know who-“ James waved the vial threateningly.

“Fine…okay, I’m in a relationship with Y/N.” Remus mumbled quietly.

“What’s that? I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.” James cupped his ear and leaned in.

“Y/N.” Remus held his breath.

There was a long pause.

“Yeah, I know.” James finally broke character and Sirius and Peter released Remus who gawked at James.

“I spoke to Y/N earlier and she seemed weird too, so after seeing Lily I followed her to see what she was up to and saw you _making_ _out_ pretty vigorously. My little sister? Really, mate?”

“So if you already knew…then what the hell was all this for?!” Remus waved his arms around and glared at James.

“Oh trust me, I was ready to march right up to the two of you and toss you into the lake for the Giant Squid but Lily convinced me not to. But I still wanted to scare the pants off of you.” James explained.

“And that?” Remus pointed to the Veritaserum and James lifted it up.

“Oh, this is just water.” James shrugged.

“And you two - thanks for the help.” Remus said to Sirius and Peter.

“Hey, we only helped plan and execute it, we’re practically innocent bystanders.” Sirius held his hands up.

Lily poked her head out from the stairwell that lead to the girls’ dorms and looked at Remus apologetically, “Sorry, Remus. I would have warned you but it was either this or being jinxed.”

“It’s fine.” Remus sighed, still coming down from the confusing and slightly terrifying ordeal. James had certainly achieved the intended goal.

“Look, Moony. I know that was probably odd but I suppose I’m not all that worried about you being around Y/N. I’m not saying I love it, and I swear to Merlin if I ever see you feeling her up again you won’t have any hands left, but I guess I’m just trying to say that if she’s going to have a…a _boyfriend_ , then it may as well be you. I think I’d feel more comfortable leaving you alone than I would with him, actually.“ James pointed to Sirius, who looked offended.

“Why are you dragging me into this?” Sirius grumbled.

“You’re serious, James?” Remus asked, ignoring Sirius. James coughed, having a hard time saying it.

“Yes, Moony, I’m okay with it. I know you’re a good guy. But I can’t emphasise this enough-“

“I know, I won’t have hands.” Remus smiled and gave James a quick hug, patting him on the back.

“You better cherish those digits of yours while you can, Moony.” James whispered to Remus.


	7. Remus Lupin x Reader #2 (Marauder’s Era)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***From my Tumblr***  
> Requested: Remus x Hufflepuff! Reader

The library was mostly quiet as several students poured over massive mounds of books in preparation for the upcoming potions exam. ‘ _Mostly quiet_ ’ meant that everyone else was quiet, except for the occasional snigger or wry comment coming from the table Remus was sitting at. James and Sirius didn’t seem to particularly care whenever another student would send them a dirty look for being disruptive.

“Guys, maybe we should try to focus more.” Peter chewed on his nails looking very stressed out as he tried to absorb the material before him.

“We already know this stuff, Peter, it’s fine. You need to relax.” Sirius leaned back in his chair, carefree with his hands behind his head until James poked him under the arm with his wand and he yelped, almost falling off the chair.

“Shh!” Madam Pince glared at Sirius from her desk.

“Hey Remus, can you quiz me?” Peter slid a piece of parchment with a list of exam-style questions over to Remus.

Remus, however, was too distracted to even hear Peter. A lone Hufflepuff sat at a table a little further down from the boys, and Remus couldn’t seem to look away. This wasn’t the first time he’d found himself admiring the student from afar - and he felt a little guilty for staring, he really did - but he couldn’t help it. He was in the library quite often and it seemed that whenever he was there, so were you. Remus had even noticed all your little quirks that he found cute, like how you’d very subtly mouth the words on the page as you read them or when you’d scrunch your face up like a rabbit if you proof read your homework and didn’t like it. He wondered if you even realised when you did those things.

You seemed like a good person and you were always so polite to everyone. Except for one time where he’d seen you really give an older student a piece of your mind for picking on a tiny first year; you’d stood in front of the first year rather protectively and told the bully to get lost with your hand lingering above your wand. You didn’t want to resort to aggression so quickly but you were ready to throw some spells out if need be. Thankfully the bully was wise enough not to cause further trouble and left. Remus had initially assumed that the first year must be your sibling and that’s why you got so defensive, but it seemed that you didn’t even know the kid. When he thinks about it, that was probably when Remus really started to like you. It wasn’t just your looks that made him attracted to you, it was the way you had such a benevolent nature but at the same time, wouldn’t let anyone push you around and would look out for those who couldn’t stand up for themselves.

“Remus?” Peter asked again, poking him on the arm. For a brief second Remus was annoyed that someone had dragged his attention away from you but shook the thought away when he saw Peter giving him a weird look.

“Huh? Sorry, what did you say?” Remus asked.

“I was asking you to quiz me.” Peter nodded his head at the paper he’d pushed in front of Remus not moments ago.

“Oh, sure.” Remus cleared his throat and picked up the parchment.

“List five ingredients of the Draught of Living Death.”

“Okay…let’s see. There’s Valerian root. And Infusion of Wormwood and also a Sopophorous bean…” Peter listed items off on his fingers and paused in thought.

“Come on, Wormtail, you got this.” James leaned forward encouragingly and Peter gained a little confidence.

“Powdered Root of Asphodel…and a, uh…sloth brain - that’s five! Okay, next ques…” Peter trailed off and the three boys stared at something behind Remus.

“What?” Remus asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Hello, sorry to interrupt but I’ve run out of ink and I’m almost finished my paper.” Remus turned around and felt his stomach flip when he saw you standing there.

Remus had only ever seen you from a distance and he’d never talked to you before, and hearing your voice addressing him was sending his brain into overdrive. It was sweeter than he ever could’ve imagined in his head and you looked perfectly angelic with the soft light pouring in from the window highlighting your features and making your Y/S/T skin glow. When you were this close, he noticed things that he never had before and thought to himself that your eyes looked like Y/E/C crystals.

“Do any of you have some that I could borrow, if it’s not too much trouble?” You asked sweetly. Remus stared in stunned silence and Sirius spoke up.

“Sure do, love. Remus here always carries extra.” Sirius gave Remus a light kick under the table and smirked at Remus’ obvious crush.

Remus nodded and quickly turned back around to grab the pot of ink.

“Here you go.” Remus managed to get out, cursing himself for looking like such a prat with the way he fumbled around and blushed.

“Thank you, I’ll be sure to get it back to you.” You said, taking the ink appreciatively.

Your fingers brushed across his for a fraction of a second and, as cliche as it sounded, it left a pleasant tingling feeling in Remus’ hand. You went back to your table and Remus scratched his head feeling embarrassed that he’d been so flustered by you simply asking to borrow some ink. He turned back to the table and leaned on his elbows, not noticing his friends’ faces.

“So…” Sirius trailed off, eyebrows raised.

“You’ve got a thing for the Hufflepuff, ey?” James said, making Remus snap his head up.

“N-No I don’t!” He said loudly, glancing apologetically at Madam Pince after being shushed for the third time.

“Oh, please. If the way you just looked at her didn’t tell us already, then you stuttering your answer and getting defensive certainly does.” Said James.

“I can’t remember the last time you had a crush on someone.” Sirius added and Remus remained silent.

“Wait a second, when was the last time you liked someone?” James asked. Remus shrugged and chewed on his lip nervously, suddenly feeling like he was under a microscope.

“Oh, Moony, you can’t be serious. Is this really your first serious crush?” James looked surprised.

“No. Well, I mean, I guess it kind of is. I don’t know.” Remus mumbled.

“Awe, this is adorable.” Sirius cooed and Remus narrowed his eyes at the teasing.

“Hey, I’m not making fun of you. It’s very romantic, actually. You should go tell her that. ‘I only have eyes for you, let’s get a butterbeer’ -“

“No, I’m not going to ask her out.” Remus started shaking his head.

“What? Why not?” James sounded disappointed and Sirius frowned.

“Because why would she say yes? Come on, let’s just finish studying.” Remus sighed - if he never asks then he can’t get rejected.

He picked up the parchment again and read the next question for Peter. James and Sirius exchanged a knowing look. They were going to get Moony a date with the Hufflepuff whether he liked it or not.

______

 

Professor Sprout cheerily welcomed the students into the greenhouse and began explaining the lesson for the day.

“Hey Lils, I need you to do something for me. For Remus, actually. You’re friends with Y/N Y/L/N, right?” James whispered to Lily as the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students began to get settled. Lily nodded, confused as to why that was relevant.

“Well, our dear Moony is head over heels but doesn’t want to do anything about it. Could you talk to her and try to organically bring him up and see what happens?” James asked hopefully.

“I’ll try my best.” Lily said, going to take the spot next to Y/N before anyone else could.

“Morning, Lily. Your hair looks lovely today.” Y/N smiled at Lily.

“You say that every day, but thank you.” Lily laughed.

They got to work, diligently following instructions from Professor Sprout and talking casually. Lily was struggling to find a way to naturally bring Remus into the current discussion topic like James had asked. She couldn’t think of a time where you’d ever had a real conversation with Remus so it was hard to find a reason to talk about him without giving anything away, and she decided to just be forthright.

“So, James wanted me to talk to you about something. Or someone, I suppose. I probably wasn’t even supposed to tell you this but apparently Remus really likes you.” Lily explained.

You paused your actions briefly and looked at her in surprise but smiled, “really?”

“Yep. But he’s a little shy about it so James asked me to talk to you to see if you were interested at all.”

Your cheeks felt warm and you couldn’t help grinning like you’d just won the lottery. Of course there had been a reason you’d walked all the way over to Remus’ table to ask for ink rather than asking the student at the table directly next to yours. Lily looked over at James who was watching the interaction. Remus was working silently next to him, not having any idea what was happening.

“Oh, wow. Are you definitely sure?” You asked.

“Yes, I’m sure, that’s what James told me.”

“Well, he is cute. And he seems nice.” You said shyly.

“Oh yes, Remus is really nice. Very much a gentleman, he is. I think you’d get along well.” Lily talked Remus up and looked back over at James giving him a secretive thumbs up.

James grinned and hit Remus on the shoulder excitedly.

“Ow! What?” Remus asked, rubbing his shoulder.

“Oh, uh, nothing. Sorry.” James shrugged casually and Remus went back to his work.

The rest of the class went by quickly and before you knew it the bell had rung, signalling the end. Some students rushed out eagerly while others took care to clean up a little bit and filtered out more slowly.

“Okay, Lily, spill the beans.” James quickly caught up to Lily.

“Okay, I couldn’t find a way to bring him up without it being weird so I just told her that Remus liked her and that you asked me to mention him.” Lily explained after making sure Remus wasn’t in ear shot. James looked surprised for a second before Lily reassured him.

“But it was fine, though. I think she likes him too, she said he was cute.” Lily and James both smiled and looked back at Remus packing his things away. They both just wanted him to be happy and even if they could just get him to have a proper conversation with you, they’d consider this mission a success.

“Hey, look! She’s going to talk to him.”

 

 

You played with the small ink tub in your hands somewhat shyly as you approached Remus.

“Hey, thanks for letting me borrow this.” Remus looked up and saw you extending the ink towards him.

“Oh, it’s no problem. You can borrow my ink any time.” Remus internally winced at the awkwardness of that sentence and he took the ink from your hand, putting it in his bag.

“Have a good day, Miss Y/L/N, Mister Lupin.” Professor Sprout said goodbye to you both, being the last students out of the greenhouse.

“You too, Professor.” You both waved goodbye.

“Hey, Remus. Can I ask you something?” You said. Remus looked a little caught off guard but nodded.

“Would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?” You played with the strap on your bag and Remus’ eyes nearly popped out of his head.

“You want to - do you mean - like with a group?” He stuttered.

“No, just us.” _There’s no way this is happening right now,_ Remus thought to himself.

“Uh, sure. Yes. Okay. I’d like to do that.” Remus felt like hitting himself again, why couldn’t he just talk like a normal person?

Thankfully, you didn’t seem put off by his awkward behaviour and actually found it endearing. You agreed on a time to meet and then parted ways. Remus saw Lily and James standing not far away and walked up to them with a dopey grin.

“What’s got you in such a good mood?” James asked, feigning ignorance.

“I’m going to Hogsmeade with Y/N this weekend.” Remus answered happily.

“Nice, you’ve got a date!” James clapped him on the back.

“Well it’s not a date-“

“Are you going alone?” James asked.

“Yes.”

“Will you be sharing life stories over a Butterbeer? Getting to know each other?”

“I suppose so?”

“That’s a date, my friend.” James said.


	8. Sirius Black x Reader #2 (Marauder’s Era)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***From my Tumblr***  
> Imagine: Sirius Black petting a cat, not knowing it’s you in Animagus form.

Being an Animagus gave you a lot of freedom, especially since you were unregistered. You felt somewhat bad about not doing it through the proper channels but you weren’t abusing the power for evil. Mostly, you just liked having the ability to explore the world in a different body; you could do things and reach places you never could otherwise. It was a way for you to get some peace and quiet and just be free for a little while. That’s why you felt quite fortunate that your Animagus form was a cat - you could wander around quietly, but if you were to get spotted during the day by other students they would just assume you were somebody’s pet and there’d be no suspicion aroused.

A creaking door got your attention and you silently crept along the wall. One of the doors nearby had opened and closed but there was no one there. It was certainly odd, but this was Hogwarts and ‘odd’ wasn’t uncommon. You would’ve kept moving if you hadn’t heard footsteps, but that’s when you realised. Of course, it was James. Sneaking about with that Invisibility Cloak of his that you’d somehow almost forgotten about. James was the one person who knew about your being an Animagus and you knew about his antlers, too. Your families were close friends so you’d known him most of your life and spent a good amount of time together. Sometimes you’d hang out with Sirius, Remus and Peter as well but you didn’t know them nearly as well as you knew James. You had your own friend group, he had his, so when you did spend time together it was usually just the two of you. And when you would hang out and talk, sometimes he would let slip little tidbits of information without realising.

Over time you’d started to get the impression that Sirius and Peter were also Animagi and you had a sneaking suspicion that Remus might be a werewolf. James usually didn’t have trouble keeping those things secret but since you were practically his sister, he’d unintentionally say more than he meant to. When you’d first approached him with your theory, the look on his face alone confirmed it. Since then you’d kept each other’s secrets and you made him promise not to tell the other boys about you being an Animagus. You didn’t really know why, probably because the reason you became an Animagus in the first place was to roam free and unbothered and the more people that knew about it, the less effective it was.

Now knowing that it was James, you padded over to the doorway and meowed out a friendly greeting. Your head accidentally collided with the invisible James’ leg and you heard fabric shifting.

“Awe, cute.” A voice whispered.

Your eyes narrowed when you realised that it wasn’t James speaking and the Cloak lifted to reveal not just James, but Sirius. It was Sirius you’d bumped into. To make matters more awkward, Sirius leaned down and started scratching behind your ears. James stood beside him with a closed fist covering his mouth in an effort to stop himself from laughing, clearly having recognised you immediately.

If you were in your regular human form right now, you’d be blushing like crazy. Sirius Black, Hogwarts heartthrob, was petting you and your damn cat self couldn’t help but enjoy it, as much as you tried to will yourself not to.

“Who do you think it belongs to?” Sirius asked, stroking your back.

“I don’t know, but it sure seems friendly.” James said, giving you a mischievous smirk.

Sirius hummed in agreement and a few seconds later you felt hands under your stomach making you let out a confused mew. _No. No no no no no-_

Sirius picked you up and held you against his chest, almost like a baby, and continued petting you. You stared wide eyed at James, pleading for assistance in any way possible but he just stood there looking like he was trying really, really hard to keep it together.

As embarrassing as it would be later on, though, you had to admit that this was pretty nice. In the time that you’d been an Animagus you’d never been picked up and cuddled before and Sirius was making you feel so cosy and safe, you could see why a lot of regular cats enjoyed it so much. Sirius started scratching under your chin and you leaned your head back, eyes slowly closing. Without even realising it you started to purr loudly, something you’d never done before.

James simply couldn’t hold it in any longer and your eyes snapped back open when he started laughing like a maniac.

“What?” Sirius asked, utterly confused.

“This is priceless, Padfoot. You have no idea-“ James suddenly stopped laughing when he saw movement on the Marauder’s Map.

“Filch is coming this way, get under the Cloak.” James said.

Sirius went to put you back down but James stopped him.

“No, bring her with us.” James said, draping the Cloak back over the two of them.

They quietly began to make their way back to Gryffindor tower, scooting past Filch on the way. Sirius briefly looked over at the map and noticed three pairs of feet where there should just be two, where he and James were. He squinted and saw James’ name, and right on top of his own was ‘Y/N Y/L/N’. He furrowed his eyebrows but looked back at the cat in his arms and quickly made the connection.

“Oh… _ohh_.” Sirius mumbled with a look of realisation.

James said the password and stumbled into the common room, pulling off the Cloak after checking that they were alone. You wriggled about and jumped out of Sirius’ arms to the floor, landing on your feet as usual.

“I guess the jig is up, then.” James folded his arms as Sirius stared down at the cat that he now knew was you.

Internally sighing, you transformed back into yourself and avoided Sirius’ gaze awkwardly.

“This is your fault, Potter. You could’ve said something.” You raised your eyebrows at him.

“Hey, I didn’t see you resisting those pets, Y/N. And what happened to ‘no, James, you can’t tell anyone I’m an Animagus!’” James smirked, imitating you in a high pitch tone.

“That sounds nothing like me.” You rolled your eyes.

James noticed the vibe between you and Sirius and headed for the dorms.

“Okay, kids, I need my beauty sleep. Talk amongst yourselves.” James left, and you and Sirius stood in silence for a moment.

“Well, I’m thoroughly mortified.” You sat on the couch and hid your face in your hands, groaning. A few seconds later the cushion dipped next to you.

“If it’s any consolation, I _love_ when Remus rubs my belly.” Sirius said.

You removed your hands from your face and gave him a weird look.

“Oh, no - when I’m in Animagus form, that is. I’m a dog.” He quickly clarified and you laughed at the misunderstanding.

“It’s still a little bit embarrassing, though. I was purring and everything.” You sighed, but with a hint of a smile.

“Yeah, that is pretty embarrassing.” Sirius nodded.

“Aren’t you supposed to be making me feel less awkward?” You laughed.

Sirius stood up abruptly, “okay, let’s even the score then.”

Before you could ask what he meant by that, Sirius had turned into a shaggy black dog. He sat down and looked at you expectantly.

“Are you…you’re telling me to pat you?” You asked and Sirius barked in confirmation.

“Oh, Merlin. This is…okay, why not?” You sighed, reaching a hand forward and petting the top of his head lightly.

It was a little strange at first knowing that it was Sirius but his tail started to wag and you laughed.

“You’re a pretty cute dog, you know?”

That seemed to make him happy and he jumped up on the couch next to you, nudging your face with his wet nose before turning back into himself.

“See? I’m not embarrassed, I’m cute as hell.” He leaned back against the couch.

“Yeah, I think I like you more as a dog. Maybe you should seriously consider that lifestyle.” You joked.

“You know, James says the exact same thing.” He laughed.

Sirius’ mood seemed to drop slightly.

“So what is it with you and James?” He asked.

“What do you mean? We’re friends.” You said.

“Just friends?”

“Yeah. I kind of see him as a brother, really. Why are you asking?”

Sirius shrugged and for the first time ever, you saw him looking a little shy.

“Because I like you. As more than a friend?” He said.

“Is that a question? Or…”

“No?”

“You don’t sound so sure.”

“I think I am?” He shuffled.

“You gotta stop saying every sentence like it’s a question.”

“Sorry, I think I’m just nervous or something?”

“For God’s sake Padfoot! I’m intervening because you’re taking too long and quite frankly, this whole will-they-won’t-they thing is getting exhausting. Y/N, Sirius has it bad for you. Sirius, I’m pretty sure Y/N feels the same. Goodnight.” James left as quickly as he had appeared, clad in a flannel pyjama set.

“What the hell?” You whispered as you watched James disappear up the stairs, wondering how long he was sitting there.

“Is he right?” Sirius asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, he is.” You smiled shyly.

In a matter of seconds, Sirius had regained his trademark confidence and leaned forward to capture your lips in a searing kiss. After a brief moment of surprise you kissed him back fervently, placing your hands on his shoulders. He gently held your waist and pulled you closer where you were almost in his lap.

Eventually you pulled away and Sirius rested his forehead against yours affectionately.

“I suppose we should thank James for not minding his own business.” Sirius laughed.


	9. Marauders Preferences #1: Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***From my Tumblr***  
> Marauders Preferences #1 (minus Peter :/)

_**Remus Lupin** _

Remus loves giving and receiving affection but was closed off to it at first, thinking that he was somehow undeserving of it because of his condition. Another part of him didn’t want to let anyone that close in fear of hurting them emotionally or physically. Eventually, with patience and reassurance, he’s the most affectionate person there is. Remus is very sweet and always respectful; he does things like holding doors open, pulling your chair out for you, just general polite gestures. He holds your hand at every opportunity because he loves the way it feels in his and it makes him feel secure and comforted. He loves spooning (it’s practically a hobby of his by now) and is usually the big spoon but he certainly has no complaints about being the little spoon, either. Remus also likes laying his head on your chest. He claims it’s because it’s comfortable for him, which it is, but it’s mostly because sometimes he can only fall asleep while listening to your heartbeat since it’s so cathartic and soothing.

 

 

_**Sirius Black** _

So, like Remus, he has his reasons for being somewhat closed off. On the surface, he has no problem being physical. Sirius will readily start snogging in the middle of the common room and doesn’t care what people think. It’s the more gentle and intimate moments where he feels like he’s entering uncharted territory, because he’s never had it before. You’re not a fling or one night stand that he’ll say goodbye to the morning and never talk to again, you’re a lot more than that. You lead by example and Sirius starts to get used to being looked after in such a loving, tender manner. Sirius likes having his arm around your waist, or having you link your arm in his when you walk together. He’s declared you his personal head rest, sometimes he’ll lean his head on your head/shoulder in class, other times he’ll put his head in your lap in the common room. Sirius also enjoys having his hair be played with. If anyone else touched his hair they’d get knocked out but it’s always relaxing having you run your fingers through his long, dark locks - and occasionally sneak in a few mini braids that he doesn’t notice until James points it out. Big spoon 100% of the time, don’t even try to fight him on this. Just let the boy hold you.

 

 

_**James Potter** _

He really flaunts the fact that you’re his girlfriend whenever he can. Not that he thinks you’re an accessory, of course. It’s more of a “ _hey look at this awesome person, this is my girlfriend and she’s the best_ ” kind of thing. James loves you and wants to show it in the biggest way possible and feels like he has to tell everyone about you, which can sometimes get annoying for the other Marauders but he’s easily forgiven. He sends you lots of little notes during classes, just saying that you looked nice or asking to meet up somewhere later. James does a lot of the classic romantic gestures, such as getting you flowers for no particular reason. He always looks for you in the crowd at Quidditch matches and thinks of you as his lucky charm. James can be very persistent and passionate so he’s sometimes a lot to handle, but it all comes from a place of love and he’s very good at making you feel special. He wants you to know how serious he is about you from the get-go.


	10. Sirius Black x Reader #3 (Marauder’s/Golden Trio Era)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***from my Tumblr***  
> Request: Hey! I love your writings ❤️ Could I request an Imagine Sirius Black x Reader having a kid together?

The clock ticked away and you sat down on the floor to stop yourself from pacing so much. Every time the hand ticked away another second, you were closer to finding out what direction your life was going to take. The past couple of weeks you’d been feeling sick on and off, and you just weren’t feeling your usual self. One afternoon when you were over at the Potters’ and having tea with a three-months-pregnant Lily, she’d told you that her symptoms were similar when she first found out about her baby and suggested you take a test. So here you were, alone in your home that you shared with Sirius, waiting for the little sticks to finish working. You’d gotten two tests to try and be more accurate.

Being too wrapped up in your own thoughts, you didn’t hear the front door opening and closing and jumped in surprise when Sirius popped up in front of the open bathroom door. He saw you sitting on the floor looking stressed and he grew concerned.

 

“Love, what’s wrong?” Sirius began to walk over when he noticed the pink boxes on the counter.

 

“Are-are those…are you?” he trailed off, staring at the tests.

You sighed and ran your palms over your jeans.

 

“I don’t know yet, I still need to wait a few more minutes. Lily said I should see if I am.” For some reason the word ‘pregnant’ was making you anxious, like if you were to say it out loud it would make it a reality.

 

Sirius started to look a little queasy himself and slid down to the floor next to you, taking your hand in his reassuringly. He definitely didn’t expect this when he came through the door.

You’d thought about having kids with Sirius before, but you never expected it to be a possibility _now_. Sure, Lily and James were having a kid but it was still a dangerous time. All of you had readily joined the Order and refused to join the Death Eaters and you knew that put a target on you. You were okay putting yourself in danger to try and do some good but if you were pregnant, it wasn’t just you that you needed to worry about. It’d no longer be just yourself that you were putting at risk.

 

“Do you want it to be positive?” Sirius asked quietly, lost in thought like you.

 

“I don’t know.” You answered honestly. Sirius nodded and turned to face you.

 

“Well, if it’s negative then that’s that. But if it is positive, if we do…have a baby, we can handle it. I know it’ll be hard but there’s us, there’s all of our friends - we’ll keep little junior safe. I’d die before I let anyone get to you or our kid.” Sirius said.

His words helped a bit, like they always did. You leaned into his chest and he wrapped an arm around you while you waited. It wasn’t long until you looked at your watch and saw that the tests were ready. You and Sirius stood up and both stared silently at the counter before rushing forward and grabbing one each.

 

“What does yours say?” Sirius asked after looking at the one in his hands.

 

“Positive. Yours?”

 

“Positive.”

A grin broke out on Sirius’ face and he picked you up before quickly putting you back down.

 

“Oh, sorry.” He gently touched your stomach.

 

“I think it’s fine, it’s like this big.” You brought your fingers close together showing how small it probably was.

 

“I can’t believe it. This is just - wow.” Sirius pulled you into a hug and buried his face into your hair, running his fingers through the strands.

 

“I hope they get your hair.” He mused.

You leaned back slightly and cupped his face, seeing the content look on his face.

 

“I really love you, you know?” He sighed happily.

 

“Yeah, you tell me that a lot. I love you too.” You laugh softly and step up on your toes to give him a gentle kiss.

 

————

 

Sirius’ leg bounced anxiously as you sat together in the waiting room and you flicked through a pamphlet. Other women sat waiting, all at different stages of pregnancy. Lily had recommended her Muggle obstetrician and you’d been several times already but for some reason Sirius was particularly antsy today.

 

“Would you relax? She’s said that the baby was healthy and normal every visit so far.” You said, putting the pamphlet down to give him your full attention.

 

“I know, but we might be finding out the gender today.” Sirius said with a smile.

You smiled back and put a hand on your belly, the bump was still small but noticeable. Lily told you she was having a boy and that her and James wanted you and Sirius to be the godparents, to which you happily agreed. The four of you were constantly talking about how your kids were most definitely going to be best friends.

 

“Y/N Y/L/N?” Your doctor came into the waiting room and you and Sirius stood up.

The appointment went like it usually did with similar questions about how you’d been feeling, and eventually the doctor started the ultrasound. Looking at the fuzzy image on the screen, you could make out a head shape and see some tiny arms and legs.

 

“They look cosy in there.” Sirius commented, looking at the screen with a smile.

 

“Would you like to know the gender?” The doctor asked.

Sirius looked at you to confirm and you nodded your head, telling the doctor yes.

 

“Okay, let’s take a look.” The doctor moved the transducer slightly and examined the image.

 

“It’s a girl!” She announced. You grinned and stared at the baby and noticed silence from Sirius.

 

“Sirius?” You looked over and saw Sirius also staring at the monitor but with tears running down his face.

 

“Wow, usually mum cries first.” Your doctor smiled genuinely and reached behind her to grab a box of tissues. She moved away slightly and occupied herself with a clipboard to give the two a you a moment.

 

“Are you okay?” You asked, placing a hand on Sirius’ cheek.

 

“Yeah, I’m good. I just really love my girls.” Sirius said fondly.

 

‘ _My girls’_. He liked the way that sounded.

 

———

 

“As much as I loved being pregnant, I have to say I’m relieved that he’s finally out of me. Harry was quite the kicker.” Lily laughed.

 

“She was, too. I guess they get that from their dads.” You said, looking over at James and Sirius as they played with Harry and Y/D/N, giggling like schoolgirls.

 

“I’ve already told James that there’s no way he’s giving Harry his Invisibility Cloak when he first starts school. Merlin knows what James used to get up to with the freedom that Cloak gave him.”

You gave Lily a knowing look, “You know he’ll probably slip it into Harry’s luggage anyway.”

 

“Yeah. But for now they’re still babies so we don’t have to worry about them being a bad influence yet.” Lily sighed with a smile.

 

“I wish we could just keep them like this.” You said, watching as Sirius tickled your daughter and laughed along with her.

Harry had Lily’s brilliant green eyes and James’ dark hair. Y/D/N was reversed with Sirius’ grey eyes and your Y/H/C hair. They were both pretty adorable babies.

Sirius had been a better father than you could have imagined. Before Y/D/N was born he would worry sometimes about not being everything she needed since his own upbringing was so terrible, but as soon as he laid eyes on her it was like he had a whole new understanding of the meaning of life. Sirius was always patient with her on the nights where she just wouldn’t stop crying, and much like with you, he had a talent for soothing her with his words. Not that she could understand anything he was saying, but she knew his voice and would stare up at him with her big round eyes and relax. Your little family was perfect, and you considered the Potters a part of it.

 

______

 

It was very early morning when Sirius had to leave to go check on Peter as per the arrangement. You and the Potters had been in hiding for a while but after finding out that Voldemort was after Harry, James and Lily made Peter their secret keeper for extra protection. You’d all agreed that Sirius was too obvious a choice, and it was potentially dangerous for Y/D/N.

Your eyes fluttered open when you felt him sit next to you on the bed and you reached your hand out. Sirius took your hand gently and placed a kiss on your palm.

 

“How do you look so pretty when you sleep?” He asked lovingly, tracing a finger over your jaw.

 

“Creep.” You joked, making him chuckle. Sirius smiled down at you, studying all your features like it was the last time he would get a chance to.

 

“Be careful.” You said seriously.

 

“I’m just going to check in on Peter. I’ll be back before you know it, love. And I’ve got something I want to ask you when I get back.” He leaned down and kissed you on the forehead but before he could get up, you pulled him back down for a proper kiss - slow and meaningful.

 

After saying goodbye to Y/D/N, Sirius left to go see Peter. He’d be back soon.

 

 

———

 

 

“Shh, Y/D/N, it’s alright. Dad will be home soon.” You hushed her comfortingly and bounced her slightly to try and stop her crying.

Sirius should have been back already. He was only checking on Peter, it shouldn’t be taking so long. Maybe he got caught up doing something else but if that were the case, and with everything going on, surely he would let you know so you wouldn’t worry so much. At first you were just a little concerned but by now you were trying very hard not to panic, and Y/D/N’s high-pitched crying was doing nothing to ease the tension.

Thankfully, Y/D/N fell asleep not long after being fed. For a second you thought of going to where Peter was staying yourself to see if Sirius was there but pushed the thought away since you needed to look after Y/D/N. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, stressed out of your head, you heard a knock on your door. Many thoughts crossed your mind; it couldn’t be Sirius because he wouldn’t knock, he’d just come in. Peter, maybe? Or a neighbour?

You narrowed your eyes in confusion when you opened the door to two people you’d never seen before, a man and a woman, both dressed professionally and wearing grave expressions.

 

“Can I help you?” You asked, leaning on the door frame.

 

“We’re with the Ministry, ma’am. Are you Y/N Y/L/N?” The man asked and you nodded.

 

“May we come in?”

Your stomach churned uncomfortably but you stood aside to let them in, closing the door behind them.

 

“Uh, can I get you anything? Water or tea?” You asked, trying to be hospitable.

 

“No thank you, ma’am. We just need to talk to you.” The man spoke again and your anxiety started to spike even more.

Leading the two to your living room, poking your head in briefly to check on Y/D/N on the way, you all sat down with both of them opposite you.

 

“So what is this about?” You asked.

 

“Did you hear about the Potters? We understand you’re good friends with them.”The woman spoke for the first time.

 

“No, I didn’t hear anything - what about them? Did something happen?” You asked, worried. The woman frowned before continuing.

 

“Lily and James Potter are both dead.”

 

Her words didn’t register at first. It was such an unusual sentence, one you’d never expected her to say. Those words put together, “Lily and James” and “dead”, it didn’t sound real. But as you saw the sympathetic look she was giving you - the pity in her eyes - your heart just knew it was true, and it couldn’t take it.

You were just talking to Lily two days ago. _Two days_ ago _._ She was laughing and smiling and holding her little boy, looking at him with such adoration. Complaining to you about stretch marks. Reminiscing on all your years together. Talking excitedly about all the milestones in Harry’s life that she just couldn’t wait to see.

 

“And…Harry?” You asked.

 

“The boy lived, yes.”

 

This wasn’t fair. Lily and James, your best friends, were gone. You’d never again get to talk for hours on end with Lily, you’d never get to roll your eyes at one of James’ jokes but still laugh anyway. They would never get to see their son grow up, or share the excitement when he got his Hogwarts letter, or take him to Diagon Alley to get his very first wand. And Harry will grow up without his parents. This wasn’t fair, and it made you angry.

The Ministry woman was saying something else. Your vision became less blurred as you blinked away the tears you hadn’t even noticed, and you tried to even out your breathing. Your chest ached and you felt like you weren’t even in your own body. You really needed Sirius right now.

 

“I’m sorry?” You asked, not having heard what she’d said.

 

“I said that I’m sorry to give you even more bad news but your partner, Sirius Black, was the one who gave up the location of the Potters. He has been charged with the murders of Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles.” She explained.

Your immediate reaction was to scoff. The Ministry workers looked confused but you just shook your head.

 

“No, he didn’t do that.”

 

“Yes, ma’am, he did. We have several witnesses that all say they saw Sirius Black arguing with Pettigrew before killing him and the Muggles in an explosion.” The man said.

 

“I don’t care how many witnesses there are and I don’t care what they said. Sirius would never do any of that, not in a million years.” You said.

The man looked a little frustrated by your denial.

 

“Look, I’m sympathetic, I am. I know this is hard for you to accept and understand-“ the woman started before you cut her off.

 

“Don’t patronise me. It’s you who doesn’t understand, you’ve got this wrong! I don’t know what happened but I know that Sirius is innocent.”

 

The man sighed but carried on delivering the final news as swiftly as possible, “he’s sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban. There will be no trial, and it is highly unlikely that he will be allowed visitors.”

 

“What?!” You felt like you may just blow up. This was so wrong, and so unjust.

 

“Ma’am, please calm down-“ Y/D/N started crying again and you quickly stood, nearly shaking with rage and sadness.

 

“Get out.” You said, not sparing them another glance before going to Y/D/N.

As you walked into your room you flicked the light on and walked past your bed to her crib, picking her up. Her crying lessened slightly and you heard the front door opening and closing. Now that you were alone you allowed yourself to truly lose it. Holding your daughter close to your chest, sobs racked uncontrollably through your body. It was all too much. You’d lost two of your closest friends and the love of your life in one night and you felt completely powerless.

Y/D/N got more upset and you reminded yourself that right now you needed to look after her, you could have your breakdown later.

 

“Sorry. I’m sorry.” You sniffed, adjusting her in your arms and sitting down on your bed.

You opened Sirius’ nightstand and fished around, knowing that he had a spare dummy in there. Once you found it you gave it to Y/D/N, who happily popped it into her mouth and started to calm down. You envied her right now, she was blissfully unaware of everything you’d just been told. As you were about to close the drawer again, something caught your eye and you pulled it out. The small black box fit neatly in your hand and you flipped it open to find a beautiful silver engagement ring inside. Your chest panged again, realising that this must be what Sirius meant when he said before he left that he wanted to ask you something. It was simple but elegant, and perfectly your taste - he knew you better than anyone. You wiped the salty tears from your cheeks and your lip trembled as you pulled it from the box, noticing that the inside of the ring was engraved.

 

‘ _To Y/N/N, with love – S.B_ ’

 

 

———

 

“Are you sure you’ve got everything?” You asked, mentally going over your checklist.

 

“Yes, mum. I don’t think anything escaped out of my luggage and walked away since you last asked.” Y/D/N said with a hint of a smirk, reminding you so much of Sirius.

 

“Okay, little lady. You ready?” You put your hand on Y/D/N’s shoulder and she gripped the handle of her trolley, staring at the wall ahead with determination.

 

“Yep. Let’s do this thing.” Y/D/N nodded to herself and immediately charged forward, disappearing through the brick wall.

You laughed at her eagerness and were about to follow when a small figure approached you from the side.

 

“Excuse me?” You stopped walking and turned to the voice, eyes widening as you looked at the spitting image of James Potter.

 

You looked at all of his features, it had been so long since you’d seen him. He wasn’t a baby anymore and he looked exactly how you’d imagined he would, with James’ face and messy hair, and you started to tear up when you looked at your best friend’s eyes for the first time in ten years.

Harry noticed your staring and shifted shyly.

 

“Excuse me, could you tell me how to…” he nodded toward the wall that your daughter had just walked through and you snapped out of your daze.

 

“Yes, of course. You just need to walk straight at the wall and you’ll come out the other side to the platform. Come on, Harry, let’s go together.”

 

Perhaps Harry should have been a little confused or alarmed by your familiarity and the fact that you knew his name since he couldn’t recall ever meeting you, but he was happy to have an adult accompanying him and you seemed trustworthy. Harry just assumed you knew who he was because of his scar. Of course you’d wanted to take Harry in after his parents died and raise him as your own but Dumbledore had already decided for Harry to grow up with his aunt and uncle. Still, there was rarely a time when you weren’t thinking about where he was or wondering if he was doing okay.

You and Harry walked through the wall and onto Platform 9¾, where he looked in awe at the Hogwarts Express. A wave of nostalgia hit you, and you thought back to your first time here. This was where you’d met Lily. You remember instantly taking a liking to her and sitting together on the train, becoming best friends for life right then and there. You could also recall the first time you saw Sirius and James. They were walking down the middle of the train together, joking around and getting acquainted but doing so rather loudly. Lily looked at them, back at you, and you’d both declared them morons. How crazy it was to think that you’d both end up falling in love and having children with those morons.

 

“Mum, what took you so long?” Y/D/N pushed her trolley up to you and noticed Harry standing next to you.

 

“Y/D/N, this is Harry. Harry, this is my daughter Y/D/N. She’s a first year, too.” Y/D/N approached Harry and grabbed his hand, shaking it wildly.

 

“That’s a nice owl you got there, what’s it’s name?”

 

Harry looked slightly intimidated by her confidence and answered, “Hedwig.”

 

“Hedwig?” Y/D/N tapped a finger on her chin.

 

“That’s a solid name.” Harry smiled at Y/D/N’s comment.

 

“I don’t really know anyone else here, do you wanna sit together?” Y/D/N asked confidently and Harry nodded, looking glad that he already had company.

 

You stood back, watching the interaction with a grin. _It’s finally happening_ , they’re becoming friends like you, Sirius, Lily and James had always talked about.

A man called out for students to begin boarding and you started getting emotional again; you used to judge parents for crying here when you were a kid, but now you could definitely relate. You sniffled and pulled Y/D/N and Harry in, hugging them both with an arm each. Harry was, again, very confused. Strangers don’t hug random kids they don’t know, at least not in the Muggle world that he grew up in.

 

“Oh, Harry, you’ve gotten so big. Lily and James would’ve loved to see this.” Harry’s eyes widened and he realised why you acted like you knew him already, it was because you did.

He couldn’t remember you so you must’ve been friends with his parents and seen him when he was a baby. You knew how you were acting was probably a bit weird for Harry but you couldn’t help it. He was your godson, after all.

 

“Okay, Y/D/N. Make sure you behave well and don’t try and sneak around the school at night. And don’t go near the Whomping Willow or the Forbidden Forest. And most importantly-“

 

“Yeah, yeah, respect my elders.”

 

“That too, but I was going to say have fun.” You gave Y/D/N a kiss on the cheek making her groan.

 

“Mum, there are people. This is embarrassing.” She complained, but you could tell that she was a little sad to be leaving you.

 

After one final goodbye, Y/D/N and Harry boarded the train and you waved after them until they were out of sight. There should be three other people standing next to you waving them off right now, but you were the only one left. After all this time, you still maintained that Sirius was innocent. You had never been allowed to visit him but despite his life sentence, you had a gut feeling that you would see him again one day. You referred to him as your husband, even though you never married and he didn’t even get the chance to ask you.

Someone else was responsible for Lily and James’ deaths and framed Sirius, and you didn’t care about the crazy looks people would give you when you openly stated that with conviction. You wished every day that you could get your friends and partner back but it was at special times like this, waving goodbye to the kids as they left for Hogwarts for the first time, that you wanted them with you even more desperately. But as you fiddled with the ring on your finger you thought that maybe, in a way, they _were_ with you.

 

———

 

**Bonus:**

 

_Hi mum,_

_Hogwarts is great. Sorry I haven’t been writing as much, things have been pretty ~~insane~~ fun and safe. I hope you didn’t mind me staying for the holidays, I’ve made some good friends in my house, particularly Harry, Hermione and Ron. Harry said to say thank you for the Christmas present you sent him (he got an Invisibility Cloak, too! That’ll give us lots of freedom. For good things only, I promise.)_

_Love you lots, Y/D/N._

_P.S. I accidentally set some of my clothes on fire so could you please send some more at the earliest opportunity? Thanks_


	11. Remus Lupin Headcanons #2 (Marauder’s Era)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***from my Tumblr***

  * Remus is levelheaded and responsible but at the same time, also a Hot Mess™
  * Will sometimes stay up late to complete homework or study, forgetting the fact that he has to get up in the morning for the next day of classes
  * So he shows up prepared for class, armed with all the knowledge he could possibly need, but half asleep with his shirt on inside-out
  * Accidentally put pumpkin juice in his cereal once and in his tired state, didn’t notice until you slapped the spoon out of his hand to save him from a gustatory disaster



-

  * Owns an inappropriate amount of knitwear, mainly sweaters and cardigans.
  * Sometimes you’ll borrow a sweater because they’re so much cosier than yours and they smell like him, and he finds it adorable how you have to roll the sleeves up so they’re not hanging past your hands
  * And because Remus is essentially a furnace with legs you also like to sit on his lap and snuggle into the cardigan that he’s wearing. Sirius pretends to be appalled by the “sickeningly sweet displays of affection” by making belching noises and being a tosser, but honestly ships you guys so hard and if you don’t get married he will _throw a fit_



 

-

  * Sometimes he talks in his sleep - it’s usually unintelligible mumbling but it cracks the other boys up every time.
  * Listens to the Kinks a lot



-

  * He’s not messy but he isn’t entirely neat either
  * Remus has got a lot of clutter but he can still remember where he put things most of the time
  * And his bedside table drawer is filled with the most random assortment of objects. Why does he have a harmonica in there? Where did he even get it??



-

  * He’s a huge dork but it’s very endearing
  * Dad jokes all year round. “Hey Y/N, I’m reading a book about levitation. I can’t put it down.”
  * Great at games where he has to use his head, like chess, but doesn’t like sports where he could get _hit_ on the head
  * At the start of your relationship he was super awkward and would blush at the smallest things, like holding your hand
  * It mostly came from a place of not being very experienced in relationships and always being unsure if he was doing something wrong
  * Though he still maintained his usual quiet and unassuming nature, his shyness around you began to fade and with your encouragement he gained confidence



-

  * Remus has an inferiority complex but because he doesn’t want to burden others with his problems more than he thinks he already does, he doesn’t talk about it.
  * He’s gotten so good at hiding it that barely anyone knows he’s got such low self esteem. His friends (especially Lily) sometimes notice a little something off, but don’t realise how bad it is
  * When you became a couple and started spending more time together in a very different way than he would with the other Marauders, you start to notice things that they probably haven’t.
  * Sometimes you’d just notice him getting more reserved than usual or he’d say something that clued you in
  * Even if he was being self deprecating for the sake of humour, you’d get the feeling that he really believed what he was saying
  * He’ll often think that he’s not smart, charming, handsome or funny enough and feels guilty about being a werewolf.
  * Logically, he knows it’s not his fault that he got bitten as a child but there’s a little voice in the back of his head telling him that because of who and what he is, he doesn’t deserve you or his friends
  * You realised what was going on and raised the issue with him and he was surprised and a bit embarrassed
  * He felt like you were looking right through him - like you could see every emotion or thought he’d ever experienced. It was intimidating being so vulnerable at first but then it was almost relieving.
  * He didn’t have to pretend anymore because you just saw him for everything that he was and, somehow, you loved him for it.
  * You made it your mission to get him to be nicer to himself, and encourage him to think less negatively
  * At various times during the day you’ll give an example of something you like or admire about him, whether it’s the colour of his eyes or his natural chivalry
  * Of course, a damaged self esteem isn’t fixed overnight. It takes some time for you to chip away at the problem but after a while he starts to feel less weighed down by his own thoughts. It’s so gradual that he doesn’t immediately notice it, but you do.
  * He implied once that he felt weak and not really like a true Gryffindor for having these problems but you told him that it was the opposite, because it takes balls to be vulnerable and be able to accept help when you need it



-

  * The other Marauders notice his change in attitude. He’s still the Moony they know and love, only happier.




	12. Remus Lupin x Reader #3 (Marauder’s Era)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***from my Tumblr***  
> Request: Can I please request a Remus x reader with angst numbers 9, 13 and 16 and fluff number 17 from the sentences list? Sorry if that’s too many lol

**Prompts: _Angst #9._** _“Please don’t lie to me again, I can’t take it.” + **Angst #13.** “I’m worried about you.” + **Angst #16.** “Are you hurt?” “No.” “Then why are there bruises all over your face?” + **Fluff #17.** “I’m here for you.”_

* * *

 

When you descended the steps from the dormitory into the common room there were only three people, most of the other students off enjoying their Saturday mornings in the sun. One of these people was Peter, who you approached with a polite smile.

 

“Morning, Peter.” Peter looked up at you from his spot on the couch and said good morning back to you.

 

“Do you know where Remus is?” You asked.

 

You didn’t have any plans for the day but spending it with Remus sounded like a nice idea. The two of you had grown a lot closer over the past few months but every now and again he grew distant and would disappear only to show up again with injuries. Obviously, it invited a lot of questions on your part but he either dodged the questions or gave you excuses that were usually not very convincing.

 

Peter shrugged and avoided your gaze shyly as if he was hiding something.

 

“Peter?” You said firmly but Peter shook his head.

 

“Peter, where is Remus?” You leaned down to his level, leaning your elbows on the couch and staring him down. He whimpered nervously.

 

“He’s-he- at the hospital wing but I wasn’t supposed to-“ you didn’t stick around to hear him finish the sentence.

 

Students jumped out of your way as you marched toward the hospital wing but you paid them no mind. Your friend was hurt, you didn’t know how badly and for some reason you weren’t supposed to know about it. The thought that Remus didn’t trust you stung a little bit but he probably had a good reason. Hopefully.

 

The hospital wing was just in sight and you started to speed up when Sirius opened the door, almost knocking into you on his way out.

 

“Woah! Sorry, didn’t see you there. Wait, Y/N? What are you doing here?” Sirius quickly slammed the door closed behind him.

 

“Peter told me Remus was here and I came to see if he was okay.” You said.

 

“Goddamnit, Peter.” Sirius sighed under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“What’s wrong with Remus?” You narrowed your eyes.

 

“It’s nothing, he’s fine. Hey, why don’t we go to Hogsmeade or something?” Sirius began to guide you away with a hand on your back.

 

“I know what you’re doing, Sirius, don’t try and change the subject. I don’t understand why none of you can just be honest with me.” You said sadly.

 

Sirius frowned and continued to walk slowly with you.

 

“Look, I’m really sorry. I know it’s probably frustrating.” Sirius looked to the side only to find you gone.

 

“Y/N?” He asked, stopping in his tracks to see you slipping into the hospital wing, “Why, you shifty little -“

 

“Okay, what’s going on?” You said after seeing that James was the only person in the room along with someone lying in one of the beds, who you assumed was Remus.

 

James opened and closed his mouth several times in stunned silence and stood in front of Remus, hiding him from your view.

 

“Hey, Y/N, hi! It’s so nice to see you.“

 

“Cut the crap, Potter. I just wanted to know if Remus is okay but Peter was being weird, Sirius was trying to stop me from coming in here and now you’re here looking like a deer in headlights!”

 

James’ lip quirked the tiniest bit at the deer part in amusement and Sirius burst back into the room, Madam Pomfrey behind him having just returned from wherever she was.

 

“Hey, Y/N, you should probably leave.” Sirius said.

 

“No, it’s okay, Sirius.” Remus mumbled and he sat up slightly.

 

Now you had a clear view of Remus and you gasped at the state he was in. His face was littered with bruises and scratches and you guessed by the wince he let out when he sat up that he was injured in other places, too.

 

“What happened? **Are you hurt?** ” You approached the bed and frowned, already knowing the answer to the last question.

 

“ **No**.” He answered.

 

“ **Then why are there bruises all over your face?** ”

 

Remus’ eyes darted around and he coughed.

 

“Could you please give us a minute?” He asked quietly and after a few moments everyone left.

 

“Are you going to tell me how you got all this?” You pointed at his face and sat on the side of the bed.

 

“I was…uh…” Remus began trying to think of something believable but was struggling.

 

“ **Please don’t lie to me again, I can’t take it.** ” You said quietly, and Remus felt his chest squeeze with guilt. He never wanted to upset you.

 

“ **I’m worried about you**. You know **I’m here for you** , right?” You hesitantly took his hand.

 

Remus looked down at his hand in yours and quickly ran through every possible scenario in his head. He could lie, but you’d know if he did and he really didn’t want to disappoint you again. Or he could tell the truth and you’d never want to talk to him again. Either way, you’d get hurt.

 

“I’m sorry. I want to tell you but I don’t think you’d look at me the same way if I did.” His voice broke slightly and he bit his lip.

 

“Remus, unless you’re secretly selling drugs to first years or something you don’t need to worry about me thinking negatively of you. I really care about you. It’d be pretty hard to change that.” You traced your finger along his palm and he sighed.

 

“I got bitten when I was a kid and I’ve transformed into a monster every month since.” He pulled his hand away from yours in shame, feeling his eyes beginning to water.

 

“So you’re…a werewolf? That’s why you’re all beat up?” You asked to confirm and Remus nodded slowly.

 

“Oh. Okay.” You said.

 

Remus shut his eyes and waited for you to leave but when he didn’t feel you get up he opened his eyes again, looking at you in confusion.

 

“Y/N?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Why aren’t you leaving?” He asked.

 

“Why would I do that? I just got here.”

 

“Because I just told you what I am! Why aren’t you reacting?” Remus asked, genuinely confused by your lack of concern.

 

“Remus, I don’t care that you’re a werewolf.” You said.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because it doesn’t change anything. It doesn’t change the fact that we became friends and it doesn’t change anything that got us there. You’re still the same person I’ve been talking to and spending so much time with lately.”

 

Remus launched forward and pulled you into a tight hug, ignoring the pain in his ribs from the sudden movement.

 

“Thank you.” Remus said quietly, and you could hear the gratitude and relief in his voice.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I didn’t want to lose you.” He explained.

 

“Hey, it’s fine. I get it. I’m just glad it was this and not something weird, like…like…”

 

“Selling drugs to first years?” Remus laughed.

 

“Yeah. I’d have a hard time accepting that one.” You said, pulling away from the hug.

 

You stared at Remus and his smile dropped slightly, he suddenly looked nervous again.

 

“Hey, since I’m being honest now, there’s actually something else I need to tell you.” Remus decided that it was best to get it all over with in one go.

 

“Yeah?” You asked.

 

Remus looked back at you but it was a lot more intimidating trying to say it to your impossibly wonderful face and he looked down at his lap.

 

“I don’t really see you as a friend.” He admitted.

 

Your stomach dropped and you felt your heart shatter.

 

“Sorry…I guess I just thought…I thought we got along well.” You tried not to show how upset you were but failed miserably. Sighing shakily, you started to get up.

 

Remus quickly realised that you’d misinterpreted what he’d said and grabbed your hand before you could leave. He wanted to explain what he really meant by it, to tell you how much he cared about you, but this was one of those times where the words just didn’t want to come out.

 

“Remus, really, it’s fine. You don’t have to expla-“

 

Your heart stopped again but for an entirely different reason. Remus had pulled you back toward him and hurriedly pressed his lips against yours. After a moment of surprise you closed your eyes and melted into the kiss, placing your hands on either side of his face but doing so gently to avoid hurting him, remembering all the bruises and cuts that were there. Remus moved his hand from your arm to your neck, touching the soft skin delicately and smiling into the kiss.

 

You both pulled away and you gave him a quick peck on the nose, making him grin.

 

“Okay, so you meant you saw me as _more_ than a friend.”

 

Remus blushed, nodding. You gestured to the spot next to him and he shuffled to the side, letting you lie down next to him.

 

“Well, I am pretty irresistible.” You said jokingly.

 

“Yeah, you are.” Remus said with a soft smile.

* * *

 


	13. Preferences #3: Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***from my Tumblr***  
> A/N: I decided it made more sense to just do both Marauders + Lightning Era (I’m assuming that’s what it’s called) preferences together.  
> Gifs ain’t mine.

**_Remus Lupin_ **

Remus tries not to worry too much - he trusts you implicitly and knows he would never have to worry about you being unfaithful or anything like that. It’s just a little upsetting sometimes if he thinks you might leave him for someone better. When he does get jealous, usually if another guy is flirting with you, he’ll try not to cause a scene and will do something subtle but noticeable such as grabbing your hand to tell the other guy you’re already taken.

 

**_Sirius Black_ **

Sirius gets very protective very easily and if he thinks someone is trying to make a move on you, he’ll go all alpha male and try and scare him off. It gets a little annoying at times if the guy is actually just a friend but it does come in handy when you’re really being bothered. Sirius then makes it a point to be as overt with the PDA as possible.

 

_**James Potter** _

James can be quite quick to jealousy but is usually easily talked down from it. He’s not worried so much about other guys hitting on you because he knows you don’t reciprocate it but sometimes he’ll get a tiny bit jealous of your close friendship with Remus or Sirius since he wants to be the guy making you laugh and smile. But he reminds himself that he should be happy that his best mates and girlfriend get along so well.

 

_**Harry Potter** _

Harry will get closed off and quiet when he feels jealous, almost a little icy. After you learnt why he’d occasionally act that way you knew not to take it personally. He knows that to everyone else he’s the Boy Who Lived but when he sees some tall, handsome, muscular guy talking to you he can’t help but feel a little inferior.

 

_**Cedric Diggory** _

Cedric is very trusting of you and knows deep down that he has no reason to feel jealous when another guy talks to you but occasionally the feeling will bubble to the surface. Most of the time he doesn’t have any problems but if someone is obviously trying to flirt with you he wants to step in. As much as he can’t believe that somebody would flirt with someone they know is already in a relationship, he’ll be civil about it and try to find a way to politely tell the guy to screw off.

 

_**Weasley Twins** _

(This gif is killing me)

**_Fred_ **

If Fred sees another guy getting too cosy with you, he’ll start plotting their murder right then and there. Not really, of course, but he’d be planning ways to mess with him. You can tell when he’s genuinely bothered by something and when he doesn’t really care too much by the severity of the prank he pulls on the perpetrator of the undesired flirting.

_**George** _

George reacts in a similar way to his twin only he’s less quick to blow up the guy’s stuff. He’ll usually try and direct your attention away from whoever he’s jealous of/annoyed at and will act playfully grumpy. As much as George tries to act like he’s not bothered by it, sometimes it gets to him and he needs a little reminder that he doesn’t have any reason to be jealous.


	14. George Weasley x Reader #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you do a George Weasley request of his girlfriend’s family being apart of the Order and her family being attacked by Death Eaters causing her to escape barely with her life so like Weasleys’ reactions and George never leaving her bedside until she wakes up?

**Word Count:** 2.2k

 **Warnings:** Angst, death mention, torture (Cruciatus Curse), probably not proof read properly

 **A/N:** Let’s all throw piggy banks at Death Eaters

———

The rough carpet scratched against your palms and chin uncomfortably but you didn’t dare move. The chaotic noises from the floor below you had ceased and suddenly the whole house was silent. Footsteps ascended the staircase and slowly approached your bedroom. You waited to hear your dad tell you that it was okay to come out now, for your mum to tell you not to be alarmed because it was only her coming into your room. Instead, the owner of the footsteps stayed as silent as the rest of the house and that’s when you knew that it wasn’t any of your family members.

 

As the boots stepped into your view you internally cursed yourself for hiding under the bed. It was such an obvious spot to choose to hide but everything had happened so quickly. One moment your family was getting ready to have dinner and the next moment your parents were shouting at you to run upstairs, grab your wand and hide. You’d been practising apparition for a little while but weren’t completely confident yet and you didn’t want to leave your family, though now you doubted you had any left at all. Your parents were loyal Order members and as soon as you graduated you fully intended on joining them. They were particularly vocal about their disdain for Voldemort and his lackeys and you’d always admired their fearlessness, but now you knew they’d been a little too confident and earned themselves a spot at the top of the Death Eaters’ “got to go” list.

 

The feet stood still just inches from your face and you let out a startled scream when the bed above you lifted into the air. The Death Eater flicked his wrist and sent the bed crashing through the wall, smiling down at you menacingly and disarming you within seconds. You went rigid in fear and no matter how much you yelled at yourself in your mind to do something, your body just didn’t want to budge - you always thought people who froze at times like this were stupid but now you understood it. The man yelled a curse and an unbelievable pain washed over you. It was all encompassing and you felt it seep through every part of your body, like you had been set alight and pricked with a million hot daggers all at once. You could usually tolerate pain pretty well but this wasn’t just pain, this was something else.

 

As if one round wasn’t enough already, the Death Eater cackled and repeated the word over and over, “Crucio!”

 

The spell stopped again for the briefest of moments and you panted and cried before you saw that just within arms length was your piggy bank. Before the Death Eater could finish uttering the curse again you lifted the ceramic pig and smashed it into the side of his head, watching as it broke apart into shards and coins fell to the floor. You dashed for your wand that lay on the floor and gripped it tightly. You didn’t hesitate for another moment and you quickly felt a swirling, tugging feeling in your head and stomach.

 

The carpet beneath your fingers turned into damp grass and you breathed a sigh of relief when you saw the Burrow. Through all the adrenaline, your boyfriend’s home was the first place that popped into your head. The repeated cruciatus curse left you weak and struggling to stand but the last bit of fight in you pushed yourself toward the door.

 

Molly heard the knock on the door and looked over from the sink with furrowed brows.

 

“Who could be here at this time of night? Are you expecting anyone, dear?” Arthur shrugged and shook his head no.

 

“I’ll get it.” Ginny stood from the couch and opened the door, gasping to find you leaning against the door frame looking very disheveled.

 

Molly heard the gasp and immediately abandoned her task to rush to her daughter.

 

“Y/N!” Molly exclaimed.

 

“I can’t…” you muttered, your shaky legs finally giving out.

 

Ginny caught you before you could hit the ground and worked with her mother to carry your now unconscious self to the couch. Arthur looked startled by the sight and cleared the way for the three of you. Once you were lying on the couch Ginny ran up the stairs, yelling for her brothers to drop whatever they were doing. She shoved open the twins’ bedroom door and they looked at her with offended expressions.

 

“Ever heard of knocking?” Fred queried.

 

“Didn’t you hear me yelling? Come down, now. It’s Y/N.” Ginny said.

 

George smiled fondly upon hearing your name though he was slightly confused as to why you would be visiting now.

 

“She’s hurt, something happened.” Ginny added. George’s smile dropped and he jumped to his feet, running down the stairs to where you lay on the couch.

 

“Y/N? What’s wrong with her?” George kneeled next to you, gently shaking you but not getting a response.

 

Nobody could answer his question as they only knew as much as he did. George started to feel panicked and his eyes began to water; people didn’t typically show up at other people’s houses late at night and pass out, something bad had happened. He stood up and looked at his family, completely lost on what he was supposed to do. George tugged at his red hair and his breathing started to grow heavy and erratic as he paced.

 

“Georgie, hey.” Fred stepped forward and grabbed his brother’s shoulder.

 

“You gotta try and relax, okay? Just take a second and breathe.” Fred looked George in the eye and indicated with only a look to copy the pattern of his breathing.

 

Once George had stopped panicking Fred gave him a pat on the shoulder and returned the focus to you. Molly touched your forehead and checked you over.

 

“She’s breathing alright and I can’t see any injuries.” Molly explained.

 

“You saw how she was at the door, she looked like she was in a lot of pain.” Ginny said.

 

Molly and Arthur exchanged a sombre glance and realised what must have happened.

 

“She needs to rest for now. Once she wakes up, we’ll ask her what happened and work from there.” Molly said, thought she had a good idea of why you were in this state.

 

Soon, everyone but George had gone to bed. Fred had a feeling he wasn’t going to be leaving you any time soon and brought down his pillow and a blanket for him.

George laid on the floor but didn’t want to go to sleep, if you woke up he wanted to be immediately available. He rolled onto his side and glanced up at you with a sigh. You didn’t have that peaceful expression on your face like you usually did when you slept, you looked troubled.

 

——

 

“For goodness sake, George, did you stay down here all night?” Molly came down the stairs in her robe and saw her son lying on the floor next to the couch.

 

George lifted his head and Molly saw how bloodshot his eyes were, he hadn’t gotten any sleep. He didn’t want to sleep but he probably wouldn’t be able to relax enough to properly fall asleep anyway, he needed to wait until he knew for sure that you were okay.

 

“You’ll hurt your back like that.” Molly said with a sympathetic smile. She always knew George cared about you but this was showing just how much.

 

George started to sit up and groaned slightly when he realised his mother was right and there was a cramped ache in his back. But he wasn’t going to complain about it, by the looks of things whatever you’d gone through was much worse. Molly began making breakfast with George’s help - though he kept looking over at you every two seconds - and more Weasleys started to filter into the room still wearing pyjamas and tired expressions. Ron, who’d slept through the commotion last night, was quite surprised to see you there. Even as everyone sat at the table and made small talk through breakfast, George could barely eat. He continued to glance over at the couch, waiting for you to make any movement at all. Eventually you did and George practically leaped out of his seat, frightening some of his siblings from the suddenness and loud bang of his knee hitting the table.

 

For a few moments, all was well in your world. It was that brief second after waking up when you aren’t thinking of anything that has happened or is going to happen, you aren’t worried or sad. All you see is the sun shining through the window, all you’re feeling is the comfy couch beneath you and the fuzzy blanket. But after that second is up, everything comes rushing back all at once. The ache you felt everywhere was a reminder of the excruciating pain you’d experienced, but none was quite as heavy as the ache in your heart when you remembered you would never see your family again.

 

Tears began to well up in your eyes and spill over onto your cheeks and George came up next to you, cupping your face gently, “Y/N, hey, it’s okay. What happened?”

 

You then remembered apparating successfully but anything after that was blank, and you were relieved that you’d thought to come here. Maybe you should’ve gone to Saint Mungo’s but after the night you’d had, you knew that George would be the only one that could give you some comfort. You shook your head at George’s question indicating that you weren’t quite in a state to use words right now and he seemed to understand, because he just nodded and sat next to you, pulling you into his familiar and comforting embrace.

 

You cried silently and gripped onto George’s shirt, hiding your face in his chest. His family stood in the background not really wanting to interrupt the moment just yet until Molly came and sat on your other side.

 

When you’d composed yourself enough, Molly asked what had happened and you explained with great difficulty that Death Eaters had dropped in for a visit. George felt more and more anguish as you talked about what had happened and how your family was killed, you’d been tortured mercilessly, only barely escaping and coming to the Burrow. Molly left to go get you something and the rest of the Weasleys shuffled out.

 

“It won’t fix everything right away but it will make it easier to handle.” Said Molly after she returned with a small cup of a potion. After drinking it the pain subsided a little and Molly left again.

 

“He might look for me, try and finish me off.” You muttered bitterly, thinking about the Death Eater you’d come face to face with.

 

“I’d like to see him try.” George said with anger in his eyes.

 

It was expected of a Death Eater to hurt people but George thought that to hurt _you_ was the absolute worst, most evil thing a person could possibly do. George had never been the violent or aggressive type but this was bringing out a side of him that wanted to do the same to that Death Eater as they had done to you.

 

“How did you get away?” George asked and your lips quirked into a smile for a fraction of a second, so quick that he almost didn’t see it.

 

“Cracked him over the head with Felicia.” You said.

 

“Felicia…? Wait, you mean that pig thing of yours?” George asked.

 

“Yeah, he definitely wasn’t anticipating it.” You smiled slightly, recalling your small victory.

 

“Well, sometimes I think wizards forget that wands aren’t the only way to hurt someone. Just ask Malfoy.” George smirked, thinking about the time Ron had told him that Hermione punched Draco in the nose.

 

Your mood soured again when the thought of your dead family resurfaced to the forefront of your mind. There weren’t any other family members you could go to. Maybe you could just stay at Hogwarts but even then you’d have to leave during the Summers.

 

“Do you want to stay here?” George asked as if he knew what you were thinking.

 

“Mum will probably be fine with it as long as you and I don’t share a room, but I’m sure Ginny would enjoy having another girl around.”

 

“I…I don’t want to impose-“

 

“You won’t be. My family loves you, it won’t be a problem. We can bring your things over here, you can share a room with Ginny. And I’ll get to see you all the time, which is good for everyone because I think Fred is getting sick of hearing me complain about missing you.” George said hopefully.

 

“Okay, if Molly and Arthur don’t mind.” You shrugged, still not wanting to be a bother to anyone but George looked so happy that you had said yes.

 

Shortly after, George was asking his parents if you could live at the Burrow from then on and before either of them could answer Ginny was joining in.

 

“Oh, she can share my room!” Ginny looked excited at the prospect of having you live with them, being a good friend of yours.

 

“I don’t see why not.” Arthur shrugged, looking to Molly.

 

“Of course, I thought it was a given that she’d be staying here.” Molly said as if it were obvious.

 

George smiled and you felt relieved. You knew you’d be safe here and just like he always had been and always would be, George was there for you.


End file.
